


Burning Bridges

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Burning Bridges [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Post-Apocalyptic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Drabbles for Burning Bridges.





	1. Fear

"There. Satisfied, Doctor?"

Julian looks in the mirror provided to him, ignoring the small thrill of fear that goes down his spine when he sees the work that has been done. He even feels different, nerves and organs tweaked and prodded as much as they had been when he was seven, if for a very different purpose.

"You do excellent work."

A quiet snort comes from behind him. "Tell Garak I owe him nothing."

"I will." Julian inclines his head the angle and depth he's learned is correct. "What do I owe you?"

"Survive, and don't make my work pointless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 26 October 2016.
> 
> Written for the prompt "fear".


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are secrets in both their heads.

Of all the secrets in her head, the one Aerit Milar knows her new rulers would want the most is the original identity of one Suroi Bajil. If they ever discover the doctor had any other identity. Certainly the Bureau of Identification won't be able to give them any clue otherwise.

* * *

Julian – he must think of himself as Suroi now – knows there are secrets in his head the Dominion will want, as they had before. If they ever find out he was not born as the Cardassian all believe him to be. And so, he must never be found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 26 October 2016.
> 
> Written for the prompt "secrets".


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerit and Julian relax a little after a long and difficult day.

Aerit sprawls gratefully over the sun-warmed slab of stone, ignoring the tang of dust in her nose and on her tongue. Washing can wait an hour while she returns heat to chilled extremities and soothes the aches of a day working to save those they pulled from the rubble. Fewer and fewer each day, as those still trapped succumb to injury or exposure.

"Budge over." Julian pokes her elbow, and Aerit opens one eye to glare at him tiredly before she shifts so he can make use of the rock as well. At least this much is still intact of her home.

"A courier made it through from the capital today." Julian has been working with the hospital, keeping alive those Aerit and the others save. "There is a request for a census and a representative to return to the capital with the courier. There's still no power to transmit reports directly, and they don't know when there will be."

"Niala and her son should go. Legate Damar will be glad to know they aren't actually dead." And they will be able to inform Damar – and Garak, if he lives – that the rest of their little cell survived as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 4 November 2016.


End file.
